Friend, Brother and Definite Lover
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: MAJOR SLASH WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tyler x Reid Slash... One of the many situations in Reid and Tyler's life... WARNING: Course Language and graphic sexual content DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_Title: Friend, Brother and Definite Lover_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: A Reid x Tyler SLASH _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or The Sons of Ipswich (but one can dream right?) _**

**_Warnings: MAJOR SLASH WARNING! Some coarse language, graphic sexual situations etc. _**

Tyler Simms would never forget the day he had walked in on his ruggedly gorgeous blonde room mate Reid Garwin unexpectadly. He would never forget the few minutes he stood there watching, un-able to move, unable to stop watching. He would never forget the way the blonde moaned his name, or how he had his hand dipped under the waist band on his blue boxers. He would never forget the fire that it started in him. But most of all, he would never forget the way the beautiful blonde teen arched and threw his head back into the pillow as he came loudly. The way he all but screamed out Tyler's name at his release, the way his hand stroked his collar bone, the way he bit his lip to quieten himself. And the way that he blushed when he saw an equally red Tyler standing in the door, witnessing the whole thing. Tyler would never forget the way those deep blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure as they stared at him tiredly. _Oh God, those eyes..._

"Hey, Tyler? Tyler!"

Tyler jolted awake to Pogue's voice at the end of class. The long haired honey-blonde teen staring at his friend and waving his hand in-front of his face.

"Ye-yeah, what?" Tyler mumbled, realising that he must have dozed off in the middle of the lecture that lesson. All the students were packing up and leaving around them.

"You ok, Tyler?" Caleb asked from across Pogue, the same questioning expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all," Tyler answered quietly, glancing around the room.

Reid wasn't in class that lesson... again.

Pogue gave a doubtful look to Caleb before turning back to the once again day-dreaming brunette boy beside him.

"Hey, we're goin' to Nicky's tonight, you and Reid gonna be there?" Caleb added suddenly, trying to lighten the mood.

Tyler turned quickly at the sound of the blonde's name.

"Um, I will be, but I don't know about Reid, I haven't seen him all week," Tyler said, an almost obvious tone of sadness in his voice.

"What, he just up and left? Where is he?"

Tyler looked around the room again before answering. "Ah, no, he's at his parents, said something about needing time to himself for a while,"

But Tyler knew very well why Reid had left to stay at his parents for a while.

Pogue shot a sarcastic glance towards Tyler but played along.

"Oh, ok, well maybe we'll see him tonight then,"

Tyler gave a half-hearted smile to the two. "Yeah, maybe,"

To say that Tyler didn't enjoy Nicky's at all would be a huge understatement. For the first time in his life, he couldn't relax there. Instead he was on edge all night, looking around the bar and hoping that a certain blonde teenage boy wouldn't turn up... or wasn't there already. Caleb started getting supsicious when he hadn't seen Tyler get up to go to the pool tables even _once. _Usually the young brunette would have gone over there whether Reid was with him or not. But tonight, Tyler had been sitting as their table with Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah for the last three hours since they got there. He hadn't even touched his drink or food.

Caleb waited until the girls saundered off in their own conversations before he turned to Tyler.

"Hey Ty, everything ok?" Caleb asked concerned.

Tyler shot him a quick smile before turning back to look the bars inhabitants again. This was too quiet, even for Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm fine Caleb,"

Caleb caught on to the anxiousness in the younger boy's voice but decided to leave it alone. If he knew Tyler, he wouldn't be able to take keeping something a secret long before he had to come and tell Caleb. He was a good kid. He'd tell him when he was ready.

He watched Tyler scan every inch of the bar for a few more minutes before he noticed his younger brothers eyes light up but drop to his lap quickly. He had averted his eyes from something... or someone... Reid.

Caleb watched as the suddenly very docile looking blonde wandered over to the table. It looked as though someone had hurt the poor kid, the way he was muttering 'excuse me's and 'I'm sorry' s to the people he pushed past instead of just barging through like he always did. He kept his hands in his pockets and didn't attempt to make eye contact with anyone as he took the seat next to Caleb.

_Snap. _Caleb had it then. The fact that Reid hadn't bothered to say hi to anyone, let alone Tyler, who had been best friend's with since they were eight years old, and the fact that he had taken the empty seat next to _him _when there was an empty seat next to Tyler, which he would have taken any other time, suddenly made Caleb aware of what was going on.

"So, what was the fight about this time you two?" Caleb asked, leaning forward across the table at the two quiet sons who had finally lifted their gaze from the floor.

He watched as both their faces were coloured a slight shade of red from... _a blush?_

"N-no! There's no fight! We didn't have a fight, it's nothing like that..." Tyler blurted out at a hundred miles an hour.

"Then why are the two of you acting like you shot someone?"

Caleb's eyes widened. "Oh God, you didn't really shoot some-"

"No!" Tyler shouted, "no, god no, it's nothing,"

Caleb leaned back, defeated. He obviously wasn't getting anywhere with the two.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out,"

The whole table shifted as Reid stood up, startling everyone sitting at the table and walking off without a word.

Tyler and Caleb exchanged worried glances before Tyler got up and followed the blonde out the back, leaving Caleb alone with his messed up, and very confused, thoughts.

"Reid! Reid wait up would you!" Tyler called out, jogging after the blonde who had gotten further ahead of him then he'd originally thought. When he finally caught up, he smacked a hand down on Reid's shoulder, forcing the blonde to look at him with black eyes.

Tyler took a step back startled.

"I haven't seen you for a week, I've been worried sick about you, and when you finally do show up, you just up and leave? What's going on with you lately?" Tyler shouted strongly.

Reid shrugged away from Tyler's grip forcefully, his eyes still pitch black.

"Reid?" Tyler's voice was gentler now as he tried to see through his friend's emotionless eyes.

"Just... just leave me alone..." Tyler winced at the sound of Reid's voice. It didn't seem like his own. It sounded deep, angry, yet undeniabley sad. It wasn't until he relayed Reid's words over and over in his head again that he noticed the breaks.

"You know I'm not gonna do that, now what the hell is up with you? You're starting to scare all of us,"

An almost evil grin lit up Reid's lips as he looked at the pavement beneath them.

"Is this about the other night?" Tyler said quietly.

Reid shut his eyes tightly before opening them to reveal sad blue ones. The pain of this realisation cut through Tyler.

_He hates me, he hates me, he's gonna tell me that he hates me _Reid thought shakily as he felt Tyler's hands wrap around his trembling wrists. _Or worse, he's gonna beat me and leave me in this damn alley like the fucking faggot that I am, oh god, here it comes..._

But his mind went blank as he felt soft, warm lips pressed against his. Familiar arms wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. He almost moaned at the loss when said lips pulled away slowly. His eyes met soft green ones and a shiver ran through his body.

"You... are such a fucking moron... Reid Garwin..." Tyler smiled, pressing his lips to his again. He felt his back being pushed up againt the steel walls of the alley as curious hands slid up under his grey sweatshirt and over his stomach. Tyler's tongue ran along his bottom lip until he allowed him entrance, moaning in an uncertain tone as Tyler kissed him passionately. He could feel the heat rising in his body, but Tyler pulled away again and it faded.

"How about we go to the dorms, I don't want your first time to be in an alley," Tyler whispered against his ear.

Reid felt another violent shiver run through his body at the realisation of his friend's words and his eyes glazed over.

Tyler had barely turned the key when he pushed himself on Reid again, kissing him hungrily. As he shut the door, he pushed the vulnerable blonde down onto his bed and began kissing his neck, leaving a trail of red and purple marks over his pale skin. He slipped the grey sweatshirt over his head and stopped to gaze at Reid's perfect pale chest below him. His eyes trailed to the blonde's well shaped collar-bone and grinned mischevioulsy, leaning down to kiss and lick the skin gently. Reid gasped shakily as Tyler continued.

"This is the spot, right? This is where it feels good," Tyler grinned against wet skin as he bit down gently on the collar bone, dragging a sharp gasp from the blonde above him. He remebered that night, the way Reid stroked his collar bone tenderely right before he exploded.

Sitting up, Tyler slipped off his own shirt as Reid stared up at him through half-closed eyes.

Once both boys were in nothing but theie boxers, Tyler leaned back down and pressed his lips to Reid's smooth chest, slowly reaching down to start pulling the oblivious blonde's boxers down. He dipped his tongue teasingly into Reid's naval as he removed the offending piece of material that was in the way. When he had finally removed Reid's boxers, he reached down to take off his own, but Reid stopped him and did it for him, slowly sliding the shorts off of Tyler's lithe hips until the two were completely naked.

Tyler smiled and started a trail of open mouth kisses, licking and sucking his way back down the blonde's stomach until he slowly took Reid's entire length into his mouth, making him moan shakily.

He alternated between licking and sucking, trying to hold back so Reid lasted longer. He could feel the blonde's trembling hips and knew he was close to cumming. But he wouldn't let him just yet...

Just before Reid released from the intense pleasure Tyler was giving him, Tyler pulled away and moved back up his friend's body, kissing him deeply and leaving him breathless and still hard as hell.

Reid watched as Tyler positioned himself between his thighs, and he ached. He ached for Tyler.

"You ready?" Tyler whispered sensually.

Trembling with impatience, Reid looked up at his friend with a tired lustful gaze. _Hell, c'mon Tyler, just shutup and give it to me..._

Tyler grinned. Conscious of Reid's comfort, he slowly eased himself into the groaning blonde, stopping every few centimetres to let him adjust. He could tell Reid was holding back. The blonde biting his lip and groaning every time Tyler thrusted a little further into him until he was all the way in.

Ever so gently, Tyler started moving his hips into Reid, who was on the verge of loosing control. With a grin, Tyler moved forward and whispered to the panting blonde, "I'll find your right spot in no time, just relax,"

Reid did as he was told and relaxed every muscle in his body, but it was difficult. He wanted Tyler so bad. His muscles screamed out to him, _move, move, move! _

As soon as he was about to start moving again, Tyler moved his position and thrusted once, hitting the special spot that made the blonde beneath him call out at the top of his lungs. Reid arched his back as white stars danced across his vision while Tyler thrusted a few more times, just to confirm that he had found his 'special spot'.

He grinned with satisfaction when every time he did, the gorgeous blonde underneath him yelled and moaned wildly, a thin layer of sweat starting to form on his skin, making him almost glow.

"There it is," Tyler murmured, making Reid clench his jaw to stop himself from screaming.

Wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck, Reid held on for dear life as Tyler started moving quicker, hitting his spot each time.

He felt it. He was so close. Tyler only had to thrust into him a few times before he tried to moan a warning into Tyler's ear, who only moved harder inside him.

"Ty...Tyler... I...I'm gonna... uhhh... I... TYLERRR!"

Tyler smiled as he felt Reid's body tremble as he came, spilling all over their stomachs. He wanted more than anything to look down and watch, but with the feeling of Reid's muscles tightening around him, Tyler yelled out just seconds later.

He let Reid fall back on the matress, breathing heavily, eyes closed. _Gorgeous..._

He waited a few seconds before pulling out of the blonde and lying on his heaving chest, listening to his now racing heartbeat.

Reid looked up at Tyler sleepily, who pressed their lips together. In a matter of minutes, both were heavily asleep in eachother's arms, but not before Tyler could mutter an 'I love you, Reid' into the worn out blonde's ear.

When he heard Reid murmur his name, he smiled and slept with his friend. His friend, brother, and definate lover.

**Ok... This is my first go at a MAJOR SLASH type thing with Tyler/Reid. I know I'm not that good, but please don't send nasty reviews or comments, I just wanted to try this style of fanfic for a change...**


End file.
